


Cherry Baby

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [8]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lapdance, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac visits a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Natalie  
> Prompt: Strangers

Cherry Baby

Zac hummed to himself as he looked out the window. He was in the car with Taylor and they were on their way to their older brother Isaac's wedding. A brother neither had seen since they both went away to college in California. They just had never seen reason to go back to Oklahoma. They had never seen reason to be in the same state as the rest of their family.

"Do you think your family will like me?" Taylor's wife asked from the backseat and Zac turned his head to look at Nikki offering her a smile. It was her first time meeting the family as Taylor had married her in Las Vegas three months ago. It would also be Taylor and Zac's first time meeting Isaac's wife. All Zac really knew about Isaac's bride to be was that she was almost thirty-one and she was a teacher for first graders. That was how she had met Isaac. She was the teacher of his daughter.

"I am sure they will love you," Zac answered for Taylor who seemed to be lost in his own world. Zac could guess why he was lost in his own world. His ex would be at the wedding. Kate would be at the wedding and Taylor was dreading seeing her. Taylor was dreading seeing his ex. The girl he had dumped over the phone several months after he had arrived in California twelve years ago.

Nikki smiled at Zac before turning away to look out the window.

Zac watched Nikki turn away from him and he leaned back against his seat, drifting off to sleep. They still had a few hours left and he had woke up early so he figured he could get some shut eye. It would do him well since they would be staying at a hotel tonight and he never really slept well in those uncomfortable beds.

"Zac," a voice spoke and Zac opened his eyes to see Taylor leaning right in front of his face a smile plastered on his lips. "We're at the hotel. I already got the rooms and decided to just let you sleep while I do so," he said as he moved away and for that Zac was thankful. He had been too close. "You're in the room beside Nikki and I," he informed him holding out the key which Zac took from him.

Getting out of the car Zac took the key from Taylor before following him inside after he got his bag from the trunk. He stayed quiet the entire walk to his room and once he was in his room his silence continued as he laid his bag on the spare bed and turned on the TV. He wasn't sure how long he flipped through the stations but when he found nothing to watch he laid the remote down and reached for the phone book.

He knew what he was looking for and he smiled when he found the number of the cab company. Dialing it he soon gave the hotel information to the person who said a cab would be there in ten minutes. Ten minutes couldn't come soon enough for him. He just needed to go to the one place that would make him feel better. The one place that would make him forget the fact that tomorrow he would be seeing family he hadn't seen in years.

Leaving his room he briefly went to Taylor's room and knocked on the door. When Taylor answered he told him where he was going and then he headed outside. He didn't have to wait for long until he saw the cab pull up and he gave directions to the place where he wanted to go, ignoring the looks the cab driver gave him. It wasn't a place he had ever been too before but he did used to hear his dad's friends raving about it once. He wanted to see if it was as good as they said it was.

When the cab pulled up at the place Zac got his wallet out of his pocket and paid the driver before exiting the cab. Going inside he chewed his lip as he heard music playing and his eyes went towards the front of the room where a woman was dancing on stage. She was some busty blonde and she was hot in a slutty kind of way. Not the type Zac liked.

Shaking his head he sat down in a chair not too far from the front of the stage but not too close either. He was too nervous to be near the front but he didn't want to be in the back either. For a strip club virgin he would say the middle was best for him.

When a waitress came by asking if he wanted a drink he ordered a rum with coke before turning his eyes back to the stage. The busty blonde was still dancing but it seemed her number was almost up. A fact that Zac was happy about. He just didn't think she was his type and he hoped the rest of the strippers weren't as slutty looking as her.

As the next stripper came out Zac's ears perked up as he heard the name. Cherry, it was simple and sweet and the brunette who came out on stage looked simple and sweet. Biting his lip he watched intently as she did her dance removing most of her articles of clothing. Hell he was so wrapped up in her performance that he almost didn't see that the waitress had arrived with his drink.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" the waitress asked Zac which brought him out of his thoughts. "She's new here. Just started last week but most guys tend to like her for her girl next door charm. They say she isn't like most."

Taking his drink from the waitress Zac blushed, "She really isn't like the last one. I could watch Cherry all night," he admitted as he took a drink from his rum and coke.

"Well she gives private lap dances after the show," the waitress winked at Zac which caused him to blush more. "Just go to that lady over there and tell her you'd like a ride with Cherry tonight," she laughed as she pointed to an older woman. Zac just nodded watching as the waitress walked away.

Turning his attention back to the stage he gulped down what little of his drink he still had in his mouth when he saw Cherry take her last remaining article of clothing off. Somehow he had missed the memo that this club was full on nudity and not just topless, though the busty blonde had only gotten topless.

Finishing his drink in a hurry he chewed on his lip as he looked down at the growing erection in his pants. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get a lap dance from the woman who had caused it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to oogle her some more and get even more turned on.

Standing from his chair he spotted the lady that the waitress had pointed to and asked how much it would be to get a lap dance from Cherry. He nearly choked when he heard the figures for both options but he chose and paid for the one that meant she was his all night. The only rule was no touching though the lady did lean in and whisper telling Zac that some of the strippers were known to let some men touch and do more once the night was up.

Rolling his eyes he just stayed silent as the woman called over the busty blonde whose stage name he learned was Candy Bliss to lead him back to the room where she promised Cherry would come to immediately.

"I'm sure Cherry will be glad to see she got you," Candy Bliss spoke which made Zac raise his eyebrow. "She usually gets old geezers who just want to masturbate while watching her dance. You're a young one and well maybe you won't be so handsy."

Blushing again Zac sat down on the couch, hearing the door close once Candy Bliss had left the room. He wasn't sure how long he waited but when the door opened he felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Cherry walk in. She was wearing a different get up now. All red underwear and red wig. He was sure she looked hotter than she had on stage.

"You weren't the type I was expecting," Cherry smiled as she walked over to the boy on the couch. She had been expecting someone old. She always got the old ones even if she had been told by everyone that she was a hit among the younger crowd.

"Let me guess old geezer is what you were expecting?" Zac asked surprising himself with his boldness.

Cherry nodded her head, "Candy Bliss fill you in on my normal lapdance customer?" she asked as she locked eyes with the boy on the couch. Okay he really wasn't a boy he couldn't be over thirty or thirty-one. He had to be in his late twenties though.

Zac nodded, "Busted," he laughed locking eyes with Cherry. It was when they locked eyes that he knew he was captivated with her. Leave it to him to develop a school boy obsession on some stripper he'd only see once.

Blushing Cherry walked to where the radio was and she turned it on. She was relieved to hear that the CD Candy Bliss had put in wasn't that bad. Not like the ones Baby doll liked. Walking closer to the boy she chewed on her lip, "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable," she told him when she reached him. It was funny, usually she knew she would be the one feeling uncomfortable but something about this guy said he might be the one feeling that way. He seemed so inexperienced more so than the usual customers they had.

Nodding again Zac watched as Cherry started to move over him after she asked that question. As she moved his eyes automatically went to her ass which was covered in those red panties. Those red panties that he wished she'd take off. That he wanted her to take off.

"You can touch me if you want," Cherry whispered feeling the boys eyes on her. She knew her boss had probably warned him no touching but she had made it known she didn't care what her strippers did once they were rented out for lap dances. As long as she made money and the customers were happy. Though Cherry usually made sure to stick to the no touching because she hated the thought of old men hands on her but tonight was different. She wasn't sure why but she wanted this guy to touch her. She wanted to feel his hands on her.

Hearing Cherry say he could touch Zac bit his lip but slowly he let his hand go around her waist and come to rest on her stomach. As it did he watched her shiver before letting out a moan which caused him to smirk. "You okay?" he asked innocently though he knew if she saw his smirk she would know that he was far from innocent right now.

Cherry nodded though she knew she was far from okay. Maybe it was the fact that her boyfriend was holding out on her this week or maybe it was because this guy was attractive but his touch had gotten her wet. Stopping her moving she turned around to face him seeing the smirk on on his lips. "I'm just going to have to break every damn rule Arlene has set in place," she whispered before leaning in to kiss her customer.

Kissing Cherry, Zac smirked more on her lips liking that she was willing to break the rules for him. Liking that she wanted to break the rules for him. As the kiss deepened he moved his hand from her waist and let it go to her hip, his other hand soon finding it's way to her other hip before pulling her into his lap all the way.

Moaning into the kiss as she was pulled into the guy's lap Cherry pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him, "I'm sorry," she said before reaching for the hem of his shirt, taking it off of him.

"Sorry for what?" Zac asked after his shirt was off and he pulled her into another kiss. He liked the way she kissed him. She was better than his ex had been. An ex who had dumped him because she felt he was compromising her virginity..even though they had been having sex for two years.

"Corrupting you," Cherry muttered into his mouth as she felt his hands travel up to her bra and unhook it. As it fell off she moved herself closer to him wanting to feel her skin against his. Wanting to feel as close to him as she could before he was inside of her.

Pulling away again after awhile she moved up and took her own panties off, throwing them to the floor. Once she was nude she blushed though she wasn't sure why. He had already seen her nude.

"Trust me, you aren't corrupting me," Zac told her as he looked over her naked body. It was much better up close. He could see every curve she had. He could also feel his cock getting harder which made him grab her hands and put them on his jeans. "I was a dirty boy before I met you Cherry."

"Oh you were mister?" Cherry asked realizing she didn't know his name though she rarely learned her customers names. Undoing his jeans slowly she just watched as he pouted at how slow she was being. "Does the dirty boy hate being teased?" she asked once his jeans were undone and she moved up again long enough to slip her hand inside them and slide his cock out.

Moaning as Cherry slid his cock out Zac was unable to think of any words to answer her questions. He was blanking and it was getting worse as she jacked him off a few times before finally sliding down on him which made him moan out even louder.

At his silence Cherry just smiled. She used that opportunity to pump his cock with her hand before she moved down on him a gasp coming out as she did. He was bigger than her boyfriend and he filled her up more. "Fuck you are a big boy aren't you?" she asked him as she let her lips move to his neck as she began to ride him.

"I've been told that once or twice," Zac smirked as he felt his ego get a tad bit bigger. Closing his eyes as she kissed his neck he found his nails digging into the skin on her hips as he soon started to move with her. He liked the way he fit inside of her. Liked how tight she was around him and how deep he could go inside of her.

Laughing at his response Cherry continued to kiss his neck, her movements getting just a bit faster. She wasn't sure how much time was passing but when she felt her walls starting to contract around him it almost felt too soon for her. She could be with him all night but apparently her body and the way he was treating it thought differently.

"Fuck," she growled out as her orgasm finally came and she rode it out on him, her head falling to his shoulders. It was only after she was done that she realized he too had came with her. He had finished too.

Once she had caught her breath she kissed his shoulder and stood up off of him. "I should umm..we should get dressed," she whispered as she reached for her clothes. "It was nice meeting you though," she said honestly as she found her underwear and put it on. She was surprised her wig had lasted the whole time.

"It was nice meeting you too Cherry," Zac agreed as he slid his cock back into his jeans and soon adjusted them before standing up to get his shirt. As he got his shirt on he watched Cherry cut the music off and exit the room. It was the moment she left that he fell back on the couch and sighed. He had a crush on a stripper whom he'd never see again.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Three days after his encounter with Cherry, Zac nervously stood up with the rest of the people as the music for the bride started. It was Isaac's wedding day and somehow during the past three days Zac had avoided seeing Isaac's wife. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet her but he just figured she'd be as boring as his older brother was. So today as she walked down the aisle would be the first time he saw her.

When she finally reached the pew where Zac was at, Zac felt his mouth drop open as he saw a familiar face being escorted down the aisle. Isaac's wife was...no it couldn't but he couldn't forget that face because it had been haunting him since he had sex with her. Isaac was marrying his Cherry.

Reaching for the program Zac read the bride's name again. Natalie Anne Bryant. Cherry was really Natalie. Natalie who was marrying his brother. Natalie who was a teacher at day...and well at night..at night she was something much more naughty. Naughty and sexy. But hell she was marrying his brother. His very boring older brother.


End file.
